


Dreams (are not as private as you'd think)

by tonabuns



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Biting, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Smut, blood (because of the biting), vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-01-10 19:56:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonabuns/pseuds/tonabuns
Summary: After realizing Carmilla is re-vamping, Laura feels conflicted about her interest in Carmilla's vampiric biting. Dirty things and feelings and fluff, oh my!Chapter 1: A splash of angst, a drop of smut, and a lot of feelings.Future chapters: Just smut, really. All the smut.This will probably be a two or three chapter story.





	1. Chapter One

It wasn’t the sort of thing that made any sense whatsoever and Laura knew it. I mean, it hurt, for one. There wasn’t anything inherently pleasant about the sensation of something puncturing you neck. And honestly, it had really scared her. Both times it had happened, she’d been completely unprepared and it had made her genuinely frightened.

The weird part, though, was that it had never made her frightened of _Carmilla_ \-- which actually didn’t really make any sense. I mean, the teeth biting her weren’t exactly free-floating fangs that wandered into her neck on their own.

However, after they began to notice Carmilla’s… occasional bouts of vampiric tendencies, she could only speculate that her lack of fear towards Carmilla was why her mind kept meandering back to the thought of Carmilla biting her.

It made Laura feel guilty whenever her mind wandered there. For goodness sakes, Carmilla was _scared_. She was scared of what the changes would mean; she shied away when Laura touched her, afraid of what she might do; and more than anything, above all else, Laura’s priority would always be to protect Carmilla.

But every night that Carmilla chose to sleep on the couch after a day of research and of Laf and Perry flitting about and doing tests, Laura would find herself wondering… what would it be like to be bitten if she knew it was going to happen. If she had a say in when and how.

In the back of Laura’s mind, she reasoned that it was the same thing about being restrained, really; no one finds being restrained a pleasant experience when their consent isn’t regarded or respected. But as Laura had found out during the first year of her and Carmilla’s relationship, when Laura did have a say in when and where, being restrained was fraking fantastic. Maybe it would be the same if she had a say in Carmilla biting her.

She even began to dream about it. She would be tied to the bed and Carmilla would be hovering over her. And Laura would feel Carmilla’s lips and tongue on her neck and begin pleading with Carmilla. “Bite me. Please. Please bite me. God, Carmilla, please.” And Carmilla would do it, and it would feel the same way it felt when Carmilla thrust her fingers inside her; the skin wouldn’t break, but react to the pressure, allowing the teeth to sink inside and remaining tight around them as if sucking. And Carmilla would start to tongue at the blood seeping down Laura’s neck and suck at the wound, all the while with her teeth still inside. And Laura would keen and whimper and pull at the restraints, thrusting her hips against Carmilla’s thigh and cumming only a few minutes in.

That was the thing about dreaming though; it wasn’t really as private when your lover, who was sleeping in the same loft, was a sort-of-maybe-supernatural creature again. Because on one particular night, Laura opened her eyes during one of her dreams to find that there wasn’t just one Carmilla feeding from her, but another one standing beside the bed, dressed in pajamas, watching in confusion as Laura moaned and writhed in pleasure.

And Laura awoke immediately. She knew it was the real Carm, her Carm, in her dream. She’d seen her. She felt completely mortified. Carmilla had caught her fetishizing the experience that she was going through against her will, and Laura could do nothing but sit in the bed, watching the bedroom doorway in dread.

It took only a few minutes before Laura heard soft footsteps on the hardwood of the hallway. Carmilla appeared there, not meeting Laura’s eyes, before walking silently to the bed and climbing inside. She gravitated toward Laura, wrapping her arms around her and burying her face in her neck, not as a means to bite her, but as a means of comfort. She held Laura tightly, clinging to her, and Laura began to feel tears down her neck.

Laura was genuinely petrified. She simply held Carmilla to her and tried desperately to decipher what was going on. Laura waited until Carmilla had calmed down, running her hands through the black hair until Carmilla, her makeup smudged, looked up at her.

“I thought you’d leave.”

Laura blinked.

“We built this life together. It’s perfect. We were safe. We were happy.” Carmilla sniffled and pressed her face against Laura’s neck again. “I thought you’d think that it was broken, now. I thought you’d blame me. I thought you’d leave.”

“I would never do that,” Laura whispered, her voice breaking. “It’s not your fault. I don’t know if you’ve realized, but I kind of plan on being with you for the rest of our lives. You must know that… Right?” Laura found herself desperate for an answer. She couldn’t believe Carmilla would ever doubt that.

“I do. But I thought this…” Carmilla motioned to herself, “would change everything. I didn’t know if you would stick around for my chaos. I didn’t know if you would still want me.” Carmilla buried her face in Laura’s neck again, letting out a sound close to a purr as she did, a habit that Carmilla kept no matter what species she was.

Laura scratched Carmilla’s scalp and held her closer. “I love you. I loved you when you were a vampire before. I loved you when you were human. I’ll love you no matter what happens next. I’ll always love you. I’ll always want you.”

Carmilla nodded sleepily. “I know. I guess I didn’t realize how much I needed to hear it again.”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it took me a REALLY REALLY long time to post another part. It's small, but at least it's something.

"Is it the pain?"

Laura looked up at Carmilla from her place at the kitchen counter the next afternoon. 

"What?" she asked.

Carmilla flipped backward a couple pages in the book she had open before closing it and setting it down beside her. "In your dream... When I..." She trailed off. "Is it the pain of it that... makes you like it?"

Laura thought about it for a moment. "Not really. It's... the thought of it, I guess. Of you biting me. It's... possessive and..." Laura glanced over her shoulder at Carmilla, meeting her eye. "I don't know. Primal?"

Carmilla raised an eyebrow, smirking Laura. "Fair enough."

Laura cleared her throat, blushing, turning back around and putting down the knife and tomato in her hand. "What about you?" Laura wondered. "I mean... when you bite someone... do you feel..."

Laura and Carmilla had had this conversation a couple times before, but every time, Carmilla would begin to brood and grow distant. It never went very far.

"I've... never bitten anyone who wanted it before," Carmilla said quietly, "So... it was never really about pleasure."

Laura listened, her back still to Carm. She fiddled with a dishtowel as she thought about how lonely that must have been for Carm.  "Do you think... I mean, would it be if..." She turned in place and then gasped immediately as she came face to face with Carmilla, her face only an inch away.

Carmilla stared at her, her brown eyes looking open and dark. "Laura," she said. "I want... Can I to bite you?"

Laura couldn't seem to look away from Carm and wouldn't even if she could. "Yeah, okay."

Carmilla's face fell into a goofy smile. "Yeah, okay," she mimicked.

Laura rolled her eyes.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all of the comments and support for this story! Sorry it took so long!

The trip to their bed was quick. Carmilla pressed her down into the soft sheets—Egyptian cotton, as Carmilla always insisted—and began running her tongue and lips over Laura’s neck, holding Laura’s hips down on the bed. Laura canted her hips forward in order to feel the newfound strength of Carmilla’s hands and whimpered when she could barely move them.

The brunette moved her hands under Laura’s shirt and brought her mouth back to Laura’s, kissing her deeply and rubbing her tongue over the blonde’s. They remained there for a few minutes, exploring each other’s mouths, hands wandering, and hips grinding like teenagers.

From under Laura’s shirt, Carmilla undid Laura’s bra. She sat up, straddling her girlfriend, then pushed the fabric of Laura’s shirt and bra up, feeling the soft skin of Laura’s breasts in her hands. Her palms ran light circles over Laura’s nipples. Laura’s eyes rolled back at the feeling. She gripped onto the pillow under her head and pressed her chest further into Carmilla’s hands. Carmilla rewarded her by taking her nipples between her fingers and slowly applying pressure. Laura let out a long, low moan. She pressed her hips up into Carmilla’s.

“Harder?” Carmilla asked Laura, continuing to her hold on Laura’s nipples.

Laura nodded breathlessly.

Carmilla increased the pressure she was exerting.

Laura whimpered.

“You remember what word to use if it’s too much.”

Laura immediately nodded.

“Okay, then. …Harder?”

Laura just whimpered again.

Carmilla took that as a ‘yes’, applying more pressure and making Laura gasp. Carmilla leaned down and nipped at Laura’s neck.

“Should I let go? Hm?”

Carmilla knew Laura wouldn’t be able to answer. Carmilla squeezed just a little bit tighter then let go, causing Laura to let out a surprised moan at the feeling of blood rushing back into her nipples. Carmilla rubbed the sore nipples and scrubbed them again with her palms again, earning herself a shiver from the blonde beneath her.

Carmilla sat up, looking down at Laura. The woman was covered in a sheen of sweat. God, she was beautiful.

Carmilla got up from her spot overtop Laura. Laura’s eyes followed her, questioning.

“Undress, baby,” Carmilla said.

Laura looked down at herself and quickly got rid of her pants, underwear, and wrinkled top and bra. She lay in the bed, lamplight making her skin shine, staring at Carmilla.

“Come back.”

Carmilla smiled softly at Laura.  She disappeared into the bathroom before returning with a large towel. Folding it over, she motioned for Laura to sit up and laid the towel down beneath her head and neck.

She then got up and straddled Laura on the bed again, running her fingers over Laura’s beautiful face.

She moved down Laura’s body, grasping Laura’s leg and putting it over her waist as she became level with Laura’s neck. Propping her head up on her hand, she let her other glide down Laura’s body and reach between the woman’s legs.

Laura was soaking. Carmilla slid her fingers back and forth over Laura’s eager pussy, letting them catch on Laura’s clit ever so often and making the woman jump. She massaged her pussy lips, massaged circles around her entrance, then finally began slow circles around her clit. Carmilla began to lick Laura’s neck. She lapped at it as if it were a saucer of milk, then sucked and nipped.

Laura knew she would be covered in hickeys by the end of the night. She wasn’t complaining.

After an eternity of sweet torture, Carmilla began to inserted three fingers into Laura’s entrance. Laura enjoyed the stretch, as Carmilla had learned, and so she wasn’t surprised when she heard Laura release one of her loudest moan of the night. Carmilla kept Laura’s leg over her hip as she began to use her hips as leverage for her thrusts. Before long, her hips were pounding a heady rhythm into her partner and Laura was leaving fingernail tracks in her back. Had Carmilla been human, they may have lasted another day or so.

Soon, Laura caught Carmilla’s eye and they stared at one another as Carmilla fucked Laura into the mattress. Laura kept her eyes trained on Carmilla’s face as she watched her lover’s incisors appear. She whimpered as Carmilla moved down to her neck, knowing what was coming. Laura squeezed the fingers inside her over and over as her orgasm approached.

And Laura felt Carmilla suck and lap at her neck one last time before pressing her teeth against the skin and slowly pressing down.

Within only a moment her body reached its peak. She felt a harsh pain, a cold sensation like ice, and then the insertion of Carmilla’s fangs unto her neck. She gasped and whined as her hips bucked uncontrollably. The fangs left her neck, and suddenly, a tingling warmth replaced them. She felt Carmilla growl possessively and lap at the hypersensitive wounds, causing her to whine and shiver. It was the growl that send Laura over the edge.

Carmilla continued to pound into Laura as she came, wetness covering hand. Laura’s blood was _warm_ and thick and _delicious_ , however little of it she chose to drink. She could feel Laura orgasm and continued fucking her until it was over. She stayed in the same position for a long time, fingers inside Laura, head at her neck, and sighed dreamily.

“…Wow…” she heard from underneath her.

Carmilla let out a hearty laugh.


End file.
